


What Bisexuals Do In Bed

by Ari (wisdomeagle)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabbles, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/Ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Dawn and Abby have a lot to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Bisexuals Do In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



> Written for Carla

 

 

1\. Talk About Boys

Dawn was sitting cross-legged on Claudia's bed, fidgeting with her hair and telling us about her friend Ducky.

"Why do people pick on him? Not, why are people horrible, but why _him_?" I asked.

"He's... kind of effeminate? I don't know. Ducky's hard to explain, and, you know, people fear the unfamiliar --"

"Bullshit," said Kristy. "He should punch them. _I_ would."

"Me too. But boys are weird."

" _You're_ both weird," Dawn told us. "And violent. There are better ways to settle differences."

"Well, he _could_ try kissing the guys who gaybash him," I said. "But I wouldn't suggest it."

2\. Talk About Girls

Dawn had clearly run all the way down the street, up the stairs, and into my room without taking a breath, because she was gasping for air and panted out, "Kristy is driving me _crazy_!"

"Welcome to the club. Why are you staying at her place when she's so -- well, Kristyish?"

"We were _supposed_ to be resolving our differences."

"What, are you twelve-stepping? Or is this just Mary Anne begging for a peace treaty?"

"The latter. But it's not working."

"What's up?"

"I'm sick of her telling me to pick a side."

"The bi thing?"

"The bi thing."

"Bummer."

3\. Talk About Bodies

Dawn woke up early and woke me up, too, the first night she spent in my bed. Downside of girltime. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, finally noticing my less than cheery expression after she'd spent a full fifteen minutes meditating and breathing heavy.

"Morning."

"Don't you, I don't know, go for a jog every morning or something sporty?"

"I think you're confusing me with the overachiever across the street. This sports star needs her beauty sleep."

"I think it worked."

"Yeah?" She couldn't mean the rat's nest on my head, so she must've meant my sunny personality.

"Seriously, Abby. You're gorgeous."

4\. Talk About Nothing

I curled up in bed, phone pressed to my ear. "Hey, Sunshine."

"Please don't call me that," she said. "Please. It makes me feel like --"

"You're adorable? Adored? Beatific? Beautiful?"

"Three years old."

"Excellent. I do a mean toddler. Would you like to fingerpaint today?"

"I was thinking of doing some collaging."

"Really? Channeling Claud?"

"Nah, something to try with my charges when I come to Stoneybrook."

"Which will be?"

"Thirty-eight days."

"And six hours."

"I miss you."

"You too."

"Things've changed around here."

"Really?"

"... Nah. Kristy's organized a pool. Which one of us will crave boymeat fist."

"... Right."

5\. Shut the Hell Up

Somewhere far away, I had family and friends and a sweet new soccer ball. Somewhere far away, I had babysitting jobs and homework to do. Very, very far away.

Right here, I had my girlfriend. Blonde hair spread over my whole bed, smiling up at me, blue eyes begging, _kiss me, Abby, kiss me!_ Button-down shirt unbuttoned so I could see Dawn's bra, and the hints her breasts that were more exciting than her actual breasts because they were brand new (this and every time), breasts I'd never experienced in this exact way. 

Right here, right now, I had happiness.

 


End file.
